


Call me whatever you want

by mechanicsofabrokenheart1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicsofabrokenheart1/pseuds/mechanicsofabrokenheart1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say I don't exist but if I really didn't they would never be together again. There is a missing piece in Regina Mills' life until she meets Emma Swan. The blonde is just passing through Storybrooke but I have other plans for them. Swan Queen with Regina/male moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just my ideas.
> 
> A/N: I wanna say that this is Swan Queen AU prompt from her majesty the evil queen. I started writing it and halfway through I got this crazy idea and rewrote the first half. The prompt is after the end of the story because it's too spoilery. Told in a really strange first POV. In italic are the narrative comments to what they see. Can you guess who is it?
> 
> Warnings: Swan Queen with Regina/ male moments. I put this warning because I have seen other writers doing it. There is no mention of male body parts. It's just a kiss.
> 
> Summary: People say I don't exist but if I really didn't they would never be together again. There is a missing piece in Regina Mills' life until she meets Emma Swan. The blonde is just passing through Storybrooke but I have other plans for them.
> 
> Beta: bonestewn
> 
> Enjoy and share thoughts :)

_People say I am your life outside of your control. I am regarded as predetermined by a magical power. In other words you have zero control or choice in your life. Things happen because it is already written in the great dusty book of live by some unknown force. You_ _simply_ _follow the path that was built for you._

_Regina Mills is one of the many people that have suffered because of their parents. It's wrong for the child to be victim of their parents'_ _hostility. Because if Cora wasn't such gold-digger Daniel wouldn't have died. And if she had told Rumple that Regina is his daughter he wouldn't be so wrathful to curse everyone in his world and bring them to a whole new world erasing their memory. He left Regina's intact so she can have a chance at finding her True Love and thus breaking the curse. His plan included Cora being left out in Wonderland._

_But the thing is that Regina has to have her happy ending. So I am bringing it to her._

Regina's Mercedes bluntly refuses to take her home after work. It is 5:16 PM and she is still at the Town Hall parking lot and wants to go home. How is she supposed to go home now? Her car decided not to start. She's tried again and again but without success.

"This is some kind of sick joke. Right? Dumb car! What do you want now?" Regina kicks the tire furiously and curses, "Fuck," not really giving a damn if anyone hears her.

Actually, if that happened, it would be great. If someone who knew anything about cars heard or, ideally, saw her with her car."

_I hear you loud and clearly, Regina. No need for yelling. Just wait_ _a_ _few seconds. Damn it, Emma, why are_ _you walking slowly_ _now?_

Emma Swan is walking down the sidewalk with her afternoon coffee in hand. She has just arrived in this little sleepy town called Storybrooke and seeing the peacefulness of the place she decides that this will be the next stop of her journey.

_She decided. Very funny. That's what she thinks. I put the town on her_ _map._

Emma stops to take a sip when her green eyes fall on a sight that makes her heart skip a few beats.

Across the street she sees the very angry brunette hitting her front left tire. Emma scans the woman starting from her head. She has brown hair that almost reaches her shoulders. The woman wears a mid-thigh black dress, black knee-height leather boots, and tights that cover her bare legs. She has a thin but curvy figure that makes the blonde's heart beat a little faster.

_Well, she is the Evil Queen. I totally understand you, Emma. It's just that you don't really have a choice._

Emma walks over to the damsel in distress. The more she nears the woman the more her heart speeds up.

"Amazing beast you have here," she says, trying to sound casual as she stops just behind the brunette.

Regina spins on her heels and their breaths both hitch.

Regina sees a stunning young woman with eyes green as the green sapphire, blonde hair that under the sunlight shines like a halo, skin white as snow, thin and pale pink lips smiling. There is something enchanting in the blonde. Something out of this world and yet strangely familiar. Her attire consists of tight blue jeans, white tank top and red leather jacket. All of these things make her look younger, almost like a teenager.

Emma is greeted by the very definition of beauty in her vocabulary. The woman looks even better in the front. She looks flawless and radiates confidence. Her brown eyes are soft and welcoming despite the stunned look on her face. The blonde feels the urge to kiss those full red lips and tangle her fingers in the brown tresses. Her green eyes descend downwards taking in the black lace peeking from the neckline of her dress.

Holy fucking shit, Emma thinks, and gulps.

_Yes, Emma. I know. The first time you saw her, you said "Heavens, I'm blinded by the beauty before me." I guess your dictionary changes with the change of the worlds._

"I... Yes. I do have... a beast but um..." Regina struggles to recover to recover herself from the initial shock from the woman before her.

"It's acting like a douchebag?" Emma says and smiles.

The smile across the pale face is contagious and Regina finds herself smile before she can even process it. There is something familiar in those green orbs.

"May I take a look? I'm a car mechanic actually," Emma says and takes a sip of her coffee.

And another smile that warms the Evil Queen's heart. No one in this town has ever been so nice to her. If she needs assistance she just calls and everyone obeys. That's how things work around here. That is how things used to work when she was Queen. Everyone else here is cursed into forgetting who they are. That includes Emma. Regina is left with the burden of the memory of all that she has lost.

"Certainly. If it's your field be my guest," the brunette says. Out of the blue she wants to know if the woman is free so she can have her as a guest at the mansion. She mentally kicks herself,  _What is wrong with me? I don't know her._

_Regina, stop thinking this way. You know her. Come on, stretch_ _that_ _rusty heart of yours and you will recognize her._

Without waiting for permission the blonde enters the car and pushes the button that opens the front hood, leaving her cup in the cup holder on the driver's door. She turns the start key but no sound comes out of the engine. She walks over to the engine section fully aware of the other woman staring. This little town might be interesting after all.

She examines everything, checks every wire but nothing's wrong, which leaves one thing.

"Your battery is dead."

The other woman hasn't heard her clearly. Brown eyes are focus on her, taking every curve in.

"Ma'am, hello," Emma says and waves at the other woman catching her attention.

"I'm sorry. I got..." But Regina doesn't know how to respond.

"You got carried away in your thoughts. I get it."

The blonde winks playfully and Regina realizes she's been caught.

"I was saying that your battery is dead. Meaning that there is not power that can start your engine," Emma clarifies.

"Can you fix it?" Regina asks shyly.

Emma bites her lips at the other woman's lack of knowledge.

"Of course I can. I just have to get my truck and the wires."

"Where is this truck of yours?" Regina sounds more like herself. She has managed to recover herself from the initial reaction to the blonde.

"Just around the corner. Care to join me for a walk?" the blonde says playfully and tilts her head.

Regina stares at the woman, stunned by her cocky attitude.

"Sure," uncharacteristically for her and despite herself the brunettes follows the stranger.

They walk close to each other like they are guided by some unknown force.

_That's me working my magic and doing what I do best – bringing two soul mates together again._

The two women round the corner and find themselves at the small parking lot behind the public library. There are few cars and a blue truck with a horse trailer. The blonde nears the truck as the horse voices its presence.

"You have a horse?" Regina asks while going around the trailer so she can see the animal there.

She gasps. It is a magnificent black stallion whose black eyes peer at Regina's hazelnut ones. She takes a step back and whispers, "Victory."

Why in the world this comes to her is beyond her. She knows is that this horse's name is Victory and they know each other. And also she knows that Daniel's horse was Victory. Coincidence, she shakes her head.

"How do you know his name?" Emma wonders.

"Um..." Regina's eyes fly to the name tag on the trailer. "This. I read it," she manages to get out of the situation but the doubt stays in her.

"Yeah. This is Victory. My name is Emma Swan and you are..." She offers a hand to the other woman waiting for her to introduce herself.

"I am Regina Mills, the Mayor. Nice to meet you, Emma," the Mayor replies with her political smile and handshake.

An electrical shock runs through their bodies. Regina feels that she has held this hand before. How perfectly it fits in hers.

"Same goes for me, Regina." There is something familiar in the way that name tastes on Emma's lips.

"Since we know each other now... Can you fix my car?" the brunette asks.

"Sure. The wires are in the back of the truck." Emma walks over to the trunk and gets what she needs.

Then the two women go back to the black car and the blonde gets to work.

Regina stays on the sidewalk watching as the strange woman plays with the wires.

"So... What are you doing in our small town?"

"I'm just passing by. I am on my way to Florida for a show," the blonde responds without interrupting her work.

Regina sees what the young woman is doing but her eyes are focused on the shoulder muscles that contract on every move. Suddenly she spots a teeth mark on Emma's left shoulder blade just over her tank-top. Strangely that causes her to remember that she has bitten Daniel before in the exact same spot.

_Her, you idiot. You bit her._

"W-what show?" Stumbling over the words is very atypical for the Mayor yet she can't help it.

"The Andalusian's show in Florida."

"Because Victory is an Andalusian horse," the brunette states matter-of-factly.

"Ouch!" The blonde hits her head in the hood and winces at the pain. A warm hand goes at the source of the pain and massages the area. Green eyes meet brown in a staring contest.

Blinking rapidly, Emma recovers herself first and asks, "H-how do you know the horse's breed?"

Regina retracts her hand like it was burned. She takes a deep breath to steady her breathing and forms an answer.

"Well, the horse is strongly built, compact and elegant. It has thick mane and tail. The neck is long and broad. That is only from what I saw. I presume the horse's legs don't have excess feathering," Regina states again, remembering why she knows this.

Sure she rides horses every Saturday with her ten year old son but she has never taken interest in the different breeds and the way they look. But the knowledge she has on horses she acquired back in the Enchanted Forest when Henry first started to teach her to ride a horse.

"Wow. You really know horses," Emma says while her mind is signaling her to go forward, closer to the woman before her.

"I do."

"I...um...connected the wires and now I'm going to drive the truck here so I can feed your battery with power from mine," Emma explains and sees that this time Regina is actually listening to her.

"Good. Do  _that_."

* * *

The blonde chuckles and walks away adding an extra swagger to her walk, successfully gluing brown eyes to her butt.

The engine spring back to life minutes later, startling the brunette who is standing just before it.

"The sound is amazing," Emma says with a smile from the driver's seat.

"Yes..." Regina's voice dies in the back of her throat. She looks at green eyes and her heart aches at the feeling they evoke in it.

"That is..." Emma has always been brave when she talks to beautiful women. But there is something about this brunette that makes her heart beat faster and like it wants to jump out of her chest and get into the other woman's.

"I... Thank you for... fixing it. How can I... um... repay you for your kindness?"

"Oh..." Emma doesn't expect it. It's nice to be appreciated like this. She sees the other woman's sincerity in her brown eyes and all doubts vanish in a black hole. "I'll..." She looks to the cup holder. "I like my coffee hot so..."

"Well...um..." The first thought that crosses Regina's mind is to go to Granny but being out in the public eye with this complete stranger to whom she is utterly attracted for some unknown reason is not a good idea for the Mayor. Her home is out of the question. Someone might see her.

"We could grab coffee from Granny and go to the beach," Emma prompts her upon seeing the doubts swirling in brown eyes.

So romantic, Regina thinks.

_Well, romantic is her middle name._

"We could do that," the Mayor agrees heartily.

* * *

Emma drives them with her truck to the beach. They get out and she pulls a blanket out of the back of her car and settles it on the ground where Regina points her.

"This is beautiful place," she says while her eyes scan the area.

"Yes, it is. It's quiet and peaceful," Regina agrees while taking her place on the blanket leaving enough room for the other woman.

Emma is still standing up and surveying the landscape.

"Drink your coffee. Otherwise it will get cold again." It comes out like an order causing the other woman to face her.

But Emma's features are soft. She is smiling and her eyes light.

"Your Mayor is showing," she chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Don't be," Emma says and sits down next to the brunette. She hasn't estimated the distance between her and Regina because when she leans to her right their noses are almost touching. She blinks rapidly to adjust her vision to the nearness. Her heart starts beating like the heart of a trapped claustrophobic, her palms sweat, her eyes go up and down between full red lips and warm brown eyes.

The sun illuminates Regina's face making it even more alluring that it already is.

Something flashes catching Emma's attention. She lowers her gaze and sees the golden necklace shining over the other woman's chest. It is actually a ring that is oddly familiar to the one she wears herself.

_You gave them to each other when you got engaged. It was a beautiful sunny day in the Mills' mansion. The sun was shining above our sweet love, the birds were singing its soundtrack and you were making out under the big old walnut-tree. Oh, good old times._

Regina follows her line of vision.

"I have the same," Emma says and reaches up to grab the ring.

"Me too," Regina replies and mirrors her motion.

They unhook the rings from their chains and bring them next to each other. They are exactly the same.

"How..." Regina asks not understanding what is happening. "Something is off here." She shakes her head to clear her mind and the other woman nods in agreement. She knows that the ring was given to her by Daniel when they vowed in eternal love to each other. "Where did you get the teeth mark you have on your shoulder blade?"

"I don't know." Emma replies quickly. She is so transfixed with the lips that are inches away from her and she barely registers what the other woman is saying with them. Her breath hitches when Regina licks her lips. The desire to kiss the woman before her is so overwhelming that a shiver of anticipation runs through her body.

Regina feels Emma's breath on her face. Her eyes roam over the pale face and land on the other woman's lips which are so very close to her own. She licks hers as she looks up into green eyes full with desire. Her heartbeat quickens as she leans forward.

As soon as their lips connect a powerful surge of air erupts from them and spreads over the entire Storybrooke.

Both women gasp for air as they break the kiss. Still panting they look at each other.

"Regina."

"Daniel," the woman whispers not believing that this could be real. Not believing that her love could be back to her.

"How..."

"That was the power of True Love's kiss, my love," Regina smiles and cups his face. "You are a woman."

"Um... Fate has a wicked sense of humor, I suppose," Daniel chuckles and kisses Regina.

_Wicked sense of humor... I like that. I'll take it._

This time the kiss is not interrupted. On the contrary, it deepens quickly when Regina pushes her tongue in Daniel's mouth. He grabs her and pulls her in his lap. Their bodies press flushed against each other immediately craving for more.

But Daniel pulls back and looks down at Regina's stomach. "Last time...when we did this...You were pregnant."

Regina chuckles already missing the warm of his lips, "Indeed I was." She bites her full lip and continues. "The shock from your death caused the child to be born before term."

"Is he okay?" He can't help but worry.

"Yes. His name is Henry and he is ten years old."

They both grin enjoying each other presence. They look at each other seeing the love that they have lived without for so long.

Daniel's left hand is around Regina's waist holding her, refusing to let go of her anymore. His other hand caresses the face he wants to wake up every morning to.

The woman in his hand melts into the touch. She grabs his face and kisses him passionately while her hips instinctively grind on him.

A few thrusts later she pulls away studying his face. Or hers to be more accurate.

"Why am I in this form? Why are we here?" He asks.

"Um..." Regina gulps. "Rumplestiltskin casted the Dark Curse ten years after your death."

"Dark Curse?" Daniel's eyebrows shoot up. He knows she can do magic and that she is a witch but that is all.

"It is the most powerful curse of all. It has the power to erase everyone's memory and take everyone from the Enchanted Forest to a land without magic. He casted it because he found out that I'm his daughter and Cora had lied to him all these years."

"These two..." Daniel shakes his blond curls. "But you don't know why I am in this body?"

"No," Regina answers simply, tracing Daniel's new facial contours. She is amazed by the softness of the skin and transfixed by the golden curls around his face.

She swallows all the pain of losing him and crashes her lips on his with such forces that she knocks him down on the blanket.

_I'm so sad there is no walnut-tree here to make out under. But this landscape will do. Yes. The point is that you are together again as it should be. Don't mind the body change. You'll get used to it. If I am seeing correctly Regina is more that pleased with this twist._

_True Love once again wins. With a little help from myself of course. I just didn't want love like yours to be wasted because of the battles Cora and Rumple constantly conduct._

_Okay. Enough dark thoughts. Let me just enjoy my product. True Love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from her majesty the evil queen: this has probably been done before, but an AU thing where Emma actually turns out to be a cursed Daniel? And Regina figures it out?
> 
> A/N: So... Who is the narrator? The beta's guess was interesting. Yours?


End file.
